vfrpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquirioth
Max HP: 14 Attributes: Dehydration - Take +1 damage from fire type attacks Appearance: Living everywhere from swamps and beaches to deep underwater caverns, the Aquirioth are an amphibious race of reptilian humanoids who live in tribal communities. They have shimmering scales in shades of blue, green, brown or grey, although there are rare cases of a variety of other colours. They can also have a huge array of markings, which allow Aquirioth to pick out the tribe of their fellow reptile. They can grow up to 10 feet tall, towering over even the Nefaryn. Only a particularly lofty Zianite can come close. Ecology: They are well-known as great hunters, the bigger the game, the bigger the prize. They use all manner of tactics, from their own brute strength to the stealthiness of their reflective scales, being almost entirely undetectable in and around the water. Their reflective scales also serve to reflect sunlight, allowing them to stay on land for extended periods of time, even in hotter climes, without drying out. The markings they have are the most prominent feature to be inherited from one generation to the next and while markings can vary radically between tribes, the tribes themselves are easily noticeable by their similar markings. It is said in legend that the different markings bestow different powers, resulting in tribes dedicating themselves to certain hunting strategies. The Waterlily tribe are known for their green and brown dappled markings and for being so agile and light on their feet that they are said to be able to hop across lily pads, whilst making only the smallest of ripples on the water. Diplomacy: Relations with other races are generally amiable, the Aquirioth generally do not seek to hunt things that are intelligent and non-threatening. Before the Colvatchians arrived, they got along well with the Nefaryn, finding common ground in their naturalistic dwellings. The Zianites and Netherfolk are mostly strangers to the Aquirioth however, due to their remote and/or dangerous dwellings. The lack of knowledge of these two races and their curious origins causes the Aquirioth to regard them both warily. As for the Colvatchians, the Aquirioth love them, seeing them as monster-bait for bringing Arglazia to Longbirch. Where other races might see Colvatchians as bearing a curse, the Aquirioth see them as delivering them an opportunity. Some people refer to Aquirioth as "scalies" which some might think of as a derogative term, but most Aquirioth agree that "it is true, we are scaly". Religion: The Aquirioth prefer telling stories of glorious past hunts than giving praise to beings that they can't even shoot arrows at. Nonetheless there is one legend among their tales which talks of Kridoth, the Lord of the Hunt. Kridoth is described in their tales as a huge creature resembling an Aquirioth of around 15 feet tall. He is said to use only clumps and tendrils of moss and swamp weeds as his armour and holds a great sturdy spear covered in intricate carvings, yet overall rather primitive in design. They tell tales of Kridoth's adventures and his great hunts. They claim he hunted and killed ancient demons and monsters many times the strength of Arglazia. Most don't see their Kridoth as a "god" as other races might, but more of a common ancestor that hunts with them in spirit, bringing them good fortune. Naming Conventions: Aquirioth usually have a single name which denotes a characteristic about themselves, usually not chosen until halfway through childhood. Until their name is chosen they are often referred to as name-spawn, e.g. Reedfoot-spawn. A name is more or less a title to the Aquirioth and they feel it bears significance. Examples of Aquirioth names are: Strongarm, Greyback, Seafarer, Stoutclaw and Marshrunner.